


Sick Day

by FantasiaWandering



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaWandering/pseuds/FantasiaWandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Miko is sick, she seeks refuge from her fussing foster parents with her big wrecker bot. Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate just how worried a giant alien robot will get over one tiny sick human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

_Oh look, it's something that's not TMNT! I don't normally do this, but snuffes asked, and I can't say no to snuffes._

* * *

**Sick Day**

"Ratchet,  _do something!_ "

"What do you expect me to  _do,_ Bulkhead? I'm not a human medic. I wouldn't know where to begin."

Miko sniffled and drew the blanket more closely around herself as her lip stuck out even further. "For the last time, Bulk, I'm  _fine_. Yeesh. I came here to get  _away_  from fussin—" Before she could finish the last word, it was cut off by an explosive sneeze and she sniffled again miserably, wiping her nose on the blanket.

The floor shook beneath her as Bulkhead staggered back a step and jabbed a finger in her direction. " _She's_   **leaking!** "

Ratchet's expression was a mixture of horror and disgust. "Yeeees, that  _is_  disturbing."

"Oh, for the love of—" Miko rolled her eyes. "It's just. A stupid. Cold!"

The last word was said with such force that it kicked off a round of coughing. But the noise that came from Bulkhead at that cut her off mid-cough as she stared at him in incredulity. There was  _no way_  a bot that big should be able to make a noise  _that_  high-pitched.

"Now she's  _backfiring?_ Oh, that's it!" Bulkhead's expression grew dark, and for the first time, Miko began to question the wisdom of her decision to drag herself out of bed and come here. Before she could think on it any further, Bulkhead was coming right at her. Her eyes went wide and she ducked her head with a squeak as several hundred tons of overprotective metal came down on her head.

A confused moment later, and she found herself inside Bulkhead in his vehicle mode. The seat she was sitting on reclined suddenly, and she and her blankets flopped into what would have been a rather comfy little nest if she hadn't been so annoyed.

"Bulk—" She attempted to struggle back up.

"You. Rest." His voice was resolute.

"But Bulkheaaaaad—"

" _Rest_!" Without another word, the heat came on, sending a wash of warm air over her. Miko blinked, and found her head drifting back down to the seat-bed. She yawned, coughing a little more, but the heat  _was_ nice…. Maybe she could rest for just a few minutes before she yelled at him to stop treating her like a baby...

* * *

Jack blinked in surprise as Ratchet blocked his path toward the darkened room. "You can go in there," Ratchet cautioned. "But if you wake Miko up, I can't guarantee you'll come out in one piece."

Glancing past at the wrecker and his sleeping charge, Jack was forced to agree, and turned to accompany Ratchet. Making his curfew just wasn't worth the risk.


End file.
